paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Another Love Decision
After some time, marshall is ready (or not) to tell Angel he love her, but he is too shy for do it, maybe someone can help him? Another Love Decision Wolfy: No, sorry! Marshall: Wolfy!! Wolfy: Come on, Chase already was asked me to help him with Astrid. Marshall: I know, but, what i do? Wolfy: An, the best and easiest thing, tell her. (;D) Marshall: Help me please, it will be less problem to you. Wolfy: I don´t have a lot of problems with Angel just with Astrid. Marshall: Haha, afraid of shots? Wolfy: this is none of your business. Marshall: Sorry, (sighs) I know i had asked the wrong pup to help me. Wolfy: (sighs) (think) What those pups think about love? WC: Maybe they don´t have a rock heart. Wolfy: Cut out your morality. WC: You really should help him, he is just a kid.... Wolfy: ..................................... WC: Pup............. YOU UNDERSTAND. Wolfy: Yeah, forget it. = MEANWHILE = Marshall: But, why? Chase: Because i have to do something on morning and in the night i´ll go with Astrid eat the best meatball of the world. Marshall: Oukay.......... have fun. Skye (far): Don´t worry Marshall, they will. (no one hear) Wolfy: i´ll give you just a hint marshall, Angel like pup phones. Marshall: Thanks! AFTER SOME TIME Marshall: Finally! It costs only $ 1,200 dolars. ???: Thanks for this! (take it) Marshall: HEY, Give me back! ???: Make me! Wolfy: Is better you gave back. Marshall: Wolfy! ???: Take this stupid thing back, i´m out (he try to leave) Chase: going somewhere? ???: Oh yeah let´s see if you like this (try to take something) Chase: Uh uh, (holds it) you are arrested for theft. Wolfy: Marshall are you ok? Marshall: Yeah, thanks? Angel: Come on, can someone tell me why we don´t break his nose? Marshall: (gulp) The time arrived, Angel, this is for you. (show) Angel: (:O) Thanks, Thanks, Thanks. I LIKE IT. Marshall: Ok, i´m glad. Angel: So, you want to see the moon with me? Marshall: (think) OH YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Say) Of course, let´s go. (they go to a mountain) Chase: Did you have helped Marshall, Wolfy? Wolfy: Er......... Got to go bye (;D) (teleport) Astrid: Chase, let´s eat Chase: Of Course my love. Skye: (think) Let´s see about it. = MEANWHILE Marshall: did you like it. Angel: Yeah, the moon was very shiny today. (kiss him) Marshall (embrassed) Err.. Angel... Thanks, i love you. Angel: I think i don´t have to talk, but, i love you too. (They give a big hub, then goes to the lookout to sleep) BACK Skye: (think) Oukay Astrid, you will have the worst taste on you mouth. (put something on Astrid food) (Wolfy trade the bowls) Astrid: (eating) hummmm i like it (:D) Chase: hehe i knew it. Skye: (eat your bowl thinking about what happened) AHHHH PEPPEEEEEEERRRRRR Wolfy: (say on Skye mind) It´s hot? Skye: (think) You will pay me Wolfy! Wolfy: (eating) Maybe not. (>:D) END = __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Stories